


creatures lie here (looking through the window)

by iindustria



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dr. Schneeplestein - Freeform, JJ Needs a Hug, Jackieboyman - Freeform, Jacksepticeye egos, Robbie the zombie - Freeform, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform, marvin the magician - Freeform, paternal chase brody, tw implied abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iindustria/pseuds/iindustria
Summary: jameson relives the same horrible night over and over again.and yet, he can't find the courage to ask his friends for help because he deserves this.he agreed to this when he became his puppet.
Relationships: Chase Brody & Jameson Jackson
Kudos: 37





	creatures lie here (looking through the window)

**Author's Note:**

> so i used to be big into the jacksepticeye fandom and wrote a lot for it (none of which got published - press f to pay respects) before i yote out of there and into the bnha fandom. today, however, i saw jj's jolly jaunts today and that reminded me of this! so i pulled this out and cleaned it up for y'all.
> 
> * around words are jj's thoughts b/cos i have yet to figure out how to italicize words
> 
> tw again for implied abuse and briefly mentioned demonic language. seriously, this gets dark at the end.
> 
> title is from monster by dia

Every night, it was the same routine. Jameson washed his face, ate dinner that whomever made dinner that night had kept warm for him, then sat down in his study and smoked his pipe and wrote. As he wrote, the thoughts would keep rolling through his mind. They zipped and zapped around like static bolts as he tried in vain to organize them. The more he focused on writing, though, the less they persisted and eventually faded. Even so, he would never sleep. He stayed up all night and eventually fell asleep at his desk. Sometimes the words would turn into gibberish or scribbles, but it didn’t matter. Anything worked to keep him awake. Once, when he started nodding off, he started writing in some demonic tongue he’d never learned in his life. That scared him to death. He burned the pages the next day and dumped holy water on the ashes. After that, he was careful to never fall asleep.

Again and again, the same routine. Again and again, he continued to shut himself in. He knew the other Septiceye egos would notice and they’d be extremely worried, but he did this for their safety. If they knew the truth, they’d get hurt, and it would be his fault. He just couldn’t bear that weight.

A soft, unexpected knock on the door jolted Jameson out of thought. Spooked, his pen skidded across the page, abruptly ending the small, elegantly written left-slanting cursive sentence with a messy dash. 'It’s just a friend,' Jameson thought to himself, 'calm down.'

“Yo, James,” a familiar voice called over a soft creak generated by the door as they opened it. Chase. “Are you in here?” 

Chase stepped in, clutching a mug of what smelled like tea, closing the door behind him, and he walked towards the desk cautiously. It was so dark in here; Chase never understood how anyone could work in such dimly lit conditions. The gentleman in question set the pen down, massaging his cramped hand, then turned and smiled. Ah, good. He was still awake. The last time Chase came in, Jameson was fast asleep. “Hey,” Chase said. “Figured you’d want some tea. It’s chamomile, your favorite."

*Thank you*, Jameson signed, taking the mug from him. A small twinge of guilt twisted in his stomach, knowing he wouldn’t drink it.

Chase pulled an extra chair over from the fire and sat down on the left side of the desk. “So you’re still working on that novel, huh? How’s it coming?”

Jameson nodded and gave Chase a thumbs flipping between up and down. 

“Oh.” Chase knew that meant Jameson hit writer’s block and was starting to fizz out. “Well…we’re about to watch a movie. Why don’t you take a break and join us?”

After thinking about it for a moment, Jameson shook his head no and mimed writing on his palm. No thanks, I’ll stay in here and keep working.

Chase sighed and forced a smile. “Okay. Just don’t push it too much, bud.” He tried to keep his tone light.

*I won’t. Thank you again for the tea.*

“No problem.” Chase glanced around the unusually tidy study; the books sat in all of their shelves properly, the fire burned clean and bright, no ashes in sight on the floor. The candles stood tall like sentinels in their holders, not burnt down into nubs like he would have assumed. This place is so clean, considering how often he uses it. Well, Jameson did like to keep his work space tidy, so that wasn’t unusual.

But then Chase closely examined his younger brother. Exhaustion was etched into every line of Jameson’s face. His bright sapphire eyes were uncharacteristically dull and tired, and deep shadows sunk under them accentuated his fatigue. His usually well kempt aqua bangs were mussed and matted; he’d worn the same clothes for more than a day in a row, judging by the many food stains and wrinkles. “Look, James.” Chase sighed, then hesitated and chose his words carefully. “I don’t want to sound rude, but you’ve been, uh, acting real strange lately. You don’t talk to any of us anymore. I just wanna know what’s up.”

Jameson shrugged half-heartedly; he touches his chest before bringing that hand into a thumbs-up. *I’m fine.*

“Is that so?”

Another nod.

“Don’t lie to me!” Chase snapped. “And especially not to yourself!” He slammed his fist on the table, causing both Jameson and the mug of tea to jump a little. Chase was getting tired of this. He knew Jameson wasn’t fine. “I know you’re hiding something and it’s hurting you. If it was just a simple secret you didn’t want to share, I wouldn’t be pushing you like this. You wouldn’t stay holed up in here every damn night if it wasn’t so serious! I don’t care if you tell me or Doc or Marvin – hell, even Shawn. You just can’t hold this in anymore-” Chase abruptly halted when he saw Jameson had his hands up in front of his face for protection, like Chase was throwing punches at him. “Sorry for yelling.” He lowered his voice to a normal level, and his face softened again. “I’m just really concerned. We all are. You get that, right?”

Jameson nodded and looked down at his feet. He knew Chase could see through his lies. He knew Chase didn’t believe him. But how could he explain it? How could he tell Chase what he truly was?

Chase placed his hand gently on Jameson’s shoulder. “So whenever you want to talk, just let one of us know. You’re sure you’re fine?”

Jameson touched his chest again, then rotated his hand and shook his head as he moved his palms together. *I’m fine. Please don’t ask again.*

“Okay. Good night, James.” Chase did the last thing he wanted to do: he stood up and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Jameson sighed and slumped in his seat, rubbing his tired eyes. Oh, how he hoped that night was the night the cycle broke. Chase was so close to finding the truth…he thought Chase would finally push through and help-

The candles flickered, then went out. Despite the fire still blazing, an icy wind swept through the room, followed by an equally chilly and unhinged laugh. Jameson ducked under his desk, clutching his throat protectively. He was all too familiar with that laugh, and the staccato, electric voice that followed.

“It’s sweet how you want to protect your friends,” it cooed mockingly, almost disturbingly saccharine.

“But you can never forget what you truly are.”

Every night, it was the same routine.

It would always start with those words. Again and again, he was forced to relive the same horrors every night. Again and again, more cuts, more bruises, more scars. Again and again, he tried to scream or defend himself; all attempts failed no matter how hard he tried. Again and again, he shut himself in - so they wouldn’t have to see what it did to him.

**Author's Note:**

> happy hawwowoweeeen oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo!!
> 
> swing by @spookophane (which will change back to @iindustria tomorrow) on tumblr or dm me for my discord handle if y'all want


End file.
